The Yuri Effect
by sonn4jam3s
Summary: A collection of romances for Fem Shepard where all the ladies of the universe get some loving. All the romances you've ever wanted and some you'd perhaps never even considered before. Contains Femslash, Yuri, etc.
1. Gianna Parisini: Part 1

**The Yuri Effect**

_This is a collection of short stories I'm starting that will pretty much relay every possible femslash romance you've ever thought of in Mass Effect, and even some you've probably never even considered before. _

_I will begin with the first game and will eventually go on to the second. And once I've finished the first game you can request any femslash romances I've left out although I must warn you this will be some time in the future, after about twenty or more different options._

_Anyway I hope you enjoy._

_24__th__ September 2011 (Reposted this chapter in order to try and make it better)_

_00_

**Chapter 1: Gianna Parisini**

She simply could not believe that she had actually taken the time to help. Someone with all the troubles of the galaxy rested upon their shoulders had helped _her, _a lowly undercover cop with what could have been considered as being an insignificant investigation for corruption on the icy world of Noveria.

Gianna had heard of Jane Shepard of course, everyone had. The saviour of Elysium; the first human spectre and the Alliance Navy's poster girl: she was the best of what humanity had to offer, according to the media, but who was she to argue now? Now Gianna Parisini was finally herself herself again, after returning back from months of being undercover. No one could deny that she was very good at her job and extremely good at acting; one of the reasons she had managed to get this job in the first place. The trouble was that being undercover allowed for little to no companionship and almost no time where you could simply sit down with a beer and relax.

She was currently sitting in the small bar on Noveria, sipping at the beer she had waited months to drink, but the drink was barely registering with her taste buds. She had no one to share it with, no one to celebrate with after a job well done: all alone, that was just how she lived. It was her job to help pay for the family she had back home and if she had to sacrifice a few things for them then that was just tough shit. With a final sip of her drink she decided that she'd had enough of this wallowing and decided she needed something to take her mind off of this crap and what better than to get another assignment, perhaps somewhere a bit warmer.

She was about to get off of her seat but stopped when she saw who entered the bar, all alone with no armour was Jane Shepard. Gianna could see immediately that she was tired, perhaps after the events she had heard about at Peak 15 Gianna presumed. Word spread fast of what had happened there, of how Shepard had fought against an Asari commando unit as well as dozens of Geth and had come out relatively unscathed. The undercover agent had been impressed when she'd heard about it, as had most of the other people here.

Gianna watched as the spectre glanced around briefly before her eyes settled on her. Shepard gave her a tired smile before making her way over and sitting down beside her.

"Hey" she greeted before leaning forward. "I believe you owe me a beer?"

Gianna smiled: "Of course". She quickly ordered for her before looking back to Jane, seeing she had a far off look on her face. "What's up?"

Jane shook her head, coming out of her trance: "It's nothing, I'm sure you don't want to hear my troubles, you've got your own I'm sure. How about we both just act like two normal women who just happen to be on a very cold planet".

"That's pretty much impossible Shepard, but I'll sure as hell try" the cop spoke. "So, the weather"

Jane just laughed in response before turning serious again. "It's been a long time since I last laughed".

"Perhaps I should get some more out of you. Okay, there was a Salarian and Turian that walked into a bar..."

They made idle chat for a while, talking about their pasts. They spoke of family, or what little Jane had left. Gianna found the human spectre utterly fascinating, how she'd gone from being in a low-life gang to working as a Commander for the Alliance Navy. She often forgot just how young Shepard still was as she always appeared to be much older despite her beautiful appearance. And that was it, she found Shepard unbelievably attractive. Anyone would have loved to 'get with her' and Gianna was no different: she just would have loved to kiss those full lips of hers.

If only Shepard knew what was going on in her brain now she might not have still been talking to her, imagining what she looked like beneath those Alliance fatigues. Again she was brought from her thoughts by Shepard.

"I better get going; it takes some time to get to the Normandy form here". Jane turned to face her again, a slight glint in her eye. "You know, I enjoyed this, it's been quite some time since I've properly opened up to someone like this".

"Same here Janey. Both of us are lonely so how 'bout we both meet up again sometime? I can tell you about my boring assignments while you tell of your superhuman exploits while we drown our sorrows in each others company.

Jane snorted and grinned again: "Yeah, sure that sounds good. I'll be on the Citadel in a few weeks, how about then?".

"It's a date"

00

_**(Sept 2011)**_

_**For those of you re-reading this chapter I have changed quite a few things to the end. I didn't like how I made both of them jump straight into bed so instead I started a build up for ME2 and ME3 like with the Asari Councillor. **_

_Just a short starter. There will be many, many more of these, some short and some a few chapters long. Some will also continue onto the second game when Shepard re-meets certain people. Also I'll probably be using the same Fem Shepard, Jane, but all the interactions will not be in the same 'universe' if you get my meaning. They will be single encounters unless stated otherwise. _


	2. Avina

**The Yuri Effect**

_This'll be a lot different than the last chapter. Most of these chapters will be romantic. Parisini's was mainly mutual attraction but a bit rushed. I'll try to improve the build up as I usually spend many chapters building up the relationships between characters. I'm also debating whether or not to re-do Gianna's chapter making the relationship have greater chemistry._

_Oh sorry about spelling 'beer' wrong. _

_And if any of you want the complete list of characters I'll be doing then ask me._

00

**Chapter 2: Avina**

Jane had to just happen to be on the Citadel when a virus had caused all the Avina virtual guides to go completely insane. Shepard had just arrived after having helped the colony of Feros against the Geth and instead of getting the week shore leave like the rest of her crew; she had been dragged into helping C-Sec.

It wasn't the fact that she couldn't say no, she was after all a spectre: it was that she would always put her job above everything else. Furthermore it didn't sound too hard to deal with, as she presumed there would be no fighting. Well she sure as hell hoped there would be none.

She was on her way to the 'Avina Core' where all its knowledge was stored. She had been called to help because of her tech skills which were unbelievably good. She was thinking about bringing Tali along with her but decided the Quarian woman needed rest.

It took about another ten minutes for the elevator to arrive at the core. She was greeted by a Turian and Human who were both dressed in C-Sec uniform. Jane herself wasn't wearing her armour after it had been damaged during the mission on Feros, so instead she was wearing her alliance civvies.

"Greetings Spectre Shepard" the Turian said with a bow of his head. "I'm sure you've been informed of the situation. This virus has taken over every Avina terminal on the station causing each to malfunction. Furthermore Avina has taken control of some of the Citadel's systems, causing several systems to become defunct". Jane and the two officers started to walk through the corridor towards the core. "What only a few people know is that Avina is, in fact, an Artificial Intelligence that was built into the station when it was still legal to manufacture AI's."

"So, how was it controlled?" Shepard questioned.

"The Asari had re-written her programming so that this could never happen however this virus seemed to re-awaken its original programming. We need someone with your skills to hack into the core, and re-program it once again. It cannot be shut down as that would cause many more systems upon the station to crash".

"Okay" the spectre agreed. "How do I reprogram Avina?"

The Turian explained to her how to do just that. She found out it was actually quite simple to do it, in theory. After a few minutes of explanation she was ready and made her way inside.

00

The lighting inside the Core was a strange colour, almost the same florescent purple that Avina's avatars were. Getting to the Core had been simple, there had been no residence at all so far but that was soon to change.

Just as she was about to start the upload the lighting suddenly became brighter and brighter. Jane turned around in shock and couldn't believe her eyes at what she saw. In front of her were dozens of 'Avina's' all looking exactly the same as they did in the consoles all over the Citadel. The only difference was, these were not holographic images: these were real synthetic life forms.

"W-what are you?" Jane asked cautiously.

"We are Avina" they all spoke together. "You are Jane Shepard, rank: Commander, Alliance Navy; first human Council spectre. Age: 29; born: Earth, New York."

The Avina's stepped closer to her together, in unison. "We wish to sample what the 'best of Earth has to offer".

"What?" Jane asked, wondering what they meant. They surely couldn't mean a fight. This theory was soon thrown out of the window when three of them grabbed her, holding her with a death tight grip. She tried to struggle but soon realised how useless it was to do so: they were infinitely stronger than her.

Suddenly she felt her clothing being torn apart. She looked down in shock to see one of the Avina's ripping her briefs to shreds. It was at this point that she realised that all of the synthetic Avina's was standing completely nude. She gasped at the sight of them, all of them built unbelievably well with curves in all the right places, perfect breasts without a hint of sag.

She would have been lying if she'd have said this wasn't starting to turn her on. She found the Asari as a race beautiful and being on the receiving end of their desires, despite being synthetic, was a a deep dark desire of her own.

Another part of her brain couldn't figure out why an AI would become so interested in sleeping, or as they put it, 'sampling her. Sure the Asari as a race were very open sexually but surely when they had originally programmed Avina they didn't intend for her to have these kinds of 'thoughts'. Although she had no idea what went on in an Asari's head.

She looked down, as she was being held about a foot in the air. Looking at all these Avina's, with their rather girlish looking faces was rather strange. She knew that when she got out of this, if she got out of this, she would never look at the Citadel help guides the same again.

Suddenly she felt a hand slide up her thigh, then another along her arm, and another over her stomach. They were vibrating, their skin was actually vibrating and it felt wonderful. She nearly cried out in ecstasy when one of the hands snaked its way up to cup her womanhood.

There were hands all over her, practically covering her body. Even her face was covered, with them only letting her breathe through her nose. She felt it building and building and then she released. It was the best sensation she'd ever felt in her entire life. It kept building and building upon itself. She was sure she'd died and gone to heaven.

When she came to again the Avina's were all standing above her, their eyes watching her curiously. As one they noticed her eyes open and all smiled simultaneously. That was when she saw them all pounce upon her again, one straddling her face and a number of others using their strange vibrating tongues all over her body.

_This is gonna be a long night._

00

It had taken over two days to get over the Avina mission. She had been sore all over and had barely made it back to the ship before collapsing in a heap of goo. It had been the most fun she'd had in years, which was kind of sad if she thought about it too much.

It was a few days after her recovery, when she was wandering the Citadel finally on her own shore leave with Tali when the encounter came back to bite her in the ass. Tali had gone over to talk to the guide and asked whether there were any restaurants in the area that catered for both Quarians and humans. Just as she was about to leave and turn away Avina added something.

"Tell your Commander that we enjoyed sampling her".

Tali's helmet and glowing eyes turned to Shepard, questioning what Avina meant. Shepard rubbed the back of her neck, like she always did when she was nervous, which wasn't often.

"I, eh..." was all she could voice. Tali knew there was something wrong, obviously, but Jane doubted she knew just how wrong.

00

REVIEW


	3. Councillor Tevos: Part 1

**The Yuri Effect**

_Now no one supposedly knows of the Asari Councillors true name but it has been rumoured that she is called Tevos and until this is proven otherwise I'll use this name for her._

_I will also do the main characters as well form Mass Effect: i.e Ashley and Liara but I wanted a whole load of different one's first. _

**Chapter 3: Asari Councillor Tevos**

There was just something about her that had had Shepard hooked: her grace, her beauty, the power she exuded but, at the same time, the kindness. Perhaps it was the fact that she was the only person on the Council that actually had the decency to listen to her but that would have just meant she would have respected her, not fallen in love with her.

And yet they had never actually met one on one before she presumed that the Asari Councillor would be very kind hearted woman whom she would get on well with, having seen things others haven't just like her.

Jane had done some background research on the Councillor during her free time discovering that she had not been in a proper relationship with another for nearly a century and had had no children of any kind. This last relationship had been with another, unnamed Asari, and as Asari/Asari relationships were often frowned upon nowadays, it didn't last.

Despite being angry at the Council at the moment for locking down her ship, and with other things perhaps more important that should have been on her mind her thoughts kept returning to Tevos. She just couldn't get the Asari out of her head and it was starting to piss her off.

At the moment she was in her room, just sitting at her desk brooding. This brooding was cut off when her computer informed her of a new message. She flicked the switch and two new messages were displayed, which confused her because she couldn't remember the last beep. She opened up the first and was not surprised to find it was from her former Captain, David Anderson. He undoubtedly wanted to meet her about the Council's rejection and asked her to meet him at Flux.

What shocked her more though was who the other message was from: Councillor Tevos. She just stared at the name for a moment before deciding to actually read the message. It was a very simple one. It told her to go to apartment six at the Hilton Hotel near the Presidium. She didn't know what this meant but she couldn't just pass this opportunity up. She quickly rose from her set intent on finding out what the message could mean.

00

She didn't have any idea why she was helping her, or planning on helping her, but she was. She was basing it all on her instincts which had served her well for the past few centuries. It was true that there was no true evidence to support Sheperd's claim but to assume someone as well trained and educated at her would be fooled was pathetic.

What Tevos had planned, despite it not actually being allowed as a form of evidence, was to meld with Sheperd and to see her memories, the Cipher and the memories of the Prothean's. The reason it was not allowed as a piece of evidence was because only Asari could use it which meant other species would have become utterly useless with law cases.

She looked at the small clock on the wall: it wouldn't be long now if the Commander had decided to come. She sure hoped she would com...

There was a chime from the door and she made her way to the door herself. The Commander would have had no trouble getting through security. Everyone knew her and with this hotel being mainly human, all would adore her.

She was greeted by Jane Shepard, who looked tired but still just as beautiful as always. Despite this she looked determined, ready for what was to come whatever it may be. She motioned for the N7 operative to take a seat on one of the two couches in the room while she sat down on the other. Now for what she planned.

00

Jane couldn't believe she was actually meeting with her, she just hoped that she hadn't been dragged here to have her efforts at an escape from the Citadel thwarted before they'd even begun. She was sitting directly across from the Asari Councillor who looked just as graceful as ever dressed in long flowing robes.

"I know that you believe what you believe Shepard but I am not allowed to" Tevos began. "I know that what I am about to do would never be allowed as evidence in any kind of case but these are extreme circumstances".

"What are you saying?" Jane questioned.

"I am asking whether you would be willing to meld with me, to allow me to see your memories" the Councillor explained. "If what I see is enough, I will personally release your ship from the docks".

Jane looked at the Councillor for a moment thinking it over. She could be walking into a trap, and as soon as she said 'yes' Udina would ride in with C-Sec and she'd be stuck inside of a cell while Sovereign ripped the Citadel apart. However she doubted that would happen as she didn't see the Asari Councillor acting that low.

"Ok" she answered. It wasn't as if she hadn't melded with practically every Asari she'd met so far on her trip.

Tevos moved forward and Jane, remembering what to do, started to relax, readying herself for the meld. "Relax yourself Commander: reach out to the galaxy around you, feel it, experience its energy. Embrace eternity".

With that the woman's eyes went black and Shepard had to relive the memories of the Prothean's once again. There was, however, one simple difference than when she had lived them while melded with Liara and Shiala on Feros: she felt calm. It was as if a voice was reassuring her that this was all not real and everything would be fine. It was like watching a vid of the memories rather than experiencing them.

Finally they seized and she was staring into Councillor Tevos' eyes again. They were now a light blue and they were filled with worry. "Go, Shepard. I will release the Normandy".

Jane was about to bolt for the door, taking this chance before it was taken away, but a hand held onto her arm. She looked to see Tevos holding her slightly and before she could react the Matriarch kissed her on the lips. Pulling away the Councillor gave a small smile.

"Good luck, Shepard".

00

_No fun in that one. Will continue it in part 2 which I may do straight away, or will continue in Mass Effect 2 relationships._


	4. Talitha: Part 1

**The Yuri Effect**

_Talitha is the girl you help on the Citadel who, if you play Shepard as a colonist in the first Mass Effect, will have been on Mindoir during the Batarian attack. She was taken and turned into a slave._

_Thought I'd go non-Asari for this one. Some of these chapters will be all cute, nice and happy where as some will be renegade romances. Just haven't got to one yet._

**Chapter 4: Talitha Part 1**

She had thought it was all behind her; the terrible things that had happened to her and so many others all those years ago. But the past always had a way of coming back and biting you in the ass. Stupid past; stupid Batarians and stupid Mindoir!

A C-Sec officer called Lieutenant Girard had called her, Commander Jane Shepard, after briefly returning to the Citadel after a tough time on Feros. She had actually come back to get some more supplies as the Normandy was running quite low on food but during the middle of her transaction she had been called by the French officer in need of her help, or as he had put it 'someone with her experiences'.

Apparently, up in the docking bay, practically right next to the where the Normandy was docked, a woman who had been on Mindoir during the attack had escaped from Hospital, stealing a gun in the process. Furthermore she had been informed of how the girl wanted to die after the trauma she went through while a slave under the same Batarians that had destroyed her home. She couldn't allow another casualty to be caused by those Batarian bastards.

She briskly walked away from the lift that had brought her back up to the dock area once again and immediately spotted the C-Sec officer she had spoken to earlier. She could tell straight away that he was nervous as his salute to her was a bit shaky as was his voice.

"Commander, It's a pleasure to meet you".

"I wish this were under better circumstances. Where is she?"

Girard pointed to his left. "Behind those shipping containers; I have a sniper positioned but I don't think we'll need him; she is only a danger to herself. We've got a sedative to calm her down but we can't get close to her, every step we take gets her more wound up" he explained.

Shepard nodded and thought to herself for a moment. "Let me take the sedative, perhaps I can persuade her".

Girard reached into his pocket and pulled out a small syringe with a strange blue liquid within. "Call of your sniper as well Lieutenant, you won't need him".

"Aye, aye, Commander"

Shepard took a look at the boxes and then pulled out her pistol. Girard's eyes went wide for a moment before she gave the gun to him, which made them even wider. He looked up at Shepard, seeing the determination in her eyes.

"She is not going to die". He quickly got the message and wiped his face clean of the questioning gaze.

Jane stepped forward, the wind blowing through her red hair. She honestly didn't know what to expect: after all she hadn't met anyone else who had survived the attack on her home. She remembered being rescued by Alliance soldiers, walking through her home town and seeing all the dead; the burning buildings and feeling angry that she didn't, and couldn't, have done anything to stop it. She vowed from then to always be prepared and to not allow this sought of thing to happen again. Finally, as the N7 officer turned the corner around the crates and saw the woman for the first time, she felt a surge of emotions rushing to her.

The woman in question was young, perhaps barely out of her teens. She had a cute face that was, however, thin, pale and malnourished. She had very short hair and Jane had no doubt that it was the Batarians doing. They usually shaved their captive's hair using a strange chemical they pumped into the air which sometimes caused instant death for those who suffer from asthma. Her body also looked frail and it made Jane want to rush forward and comfort her, embrace her. But she stayed back when her eyes spotted the gun in the girl's hand.

The girl spotted her and pointed the gun at her. "Stop, stop! What do you... what are you?" she spoke quickly and nervously in a sweet and very child like voice.

"My name is Jane Shepard, I'm here to help you. What's your name?" she spoke slowly and quietly.

"Animals don't get names. The Masters put their symbols on her; put hot metal all over her back. She screams when they do it". Shepard had to fight the anger rising within her at the Batarians who had done this; killed her parents, destroyed her home.

"You are a person, not an animal" Shepard made clear. "Your parents; what did they call you? Do you remember them?"

"She... she remembers a lot of things". Slowly she put down her gun and lowered her gaze to the floor. "Talitha: they call her that. She... she doesn't remember the rest". Looking back up with pleading eyes she continued. "Please, leave her alone".

"Look, Talitha, I was on Mindoir too. My parents died in the attack".

"Lying! You get hit for lying; get the buzz or the burning... can't be there" Talitha exclaimed. She pointed the gun at Shepard accusatorially. "Why are you alive, why are you, why aren't you like her... broken, only fit to dig and carry?"

"I _was_ broken Talitha. I lost everything that was important to me, and I had to pull myself up and keep going" Jane explained, trying to prove that she, too, could move on past this.

"You lose your mommy and daddy, but you don't dig and don't carry? You stand up"? Talitha looked down again. "She wishes she could stand up".

"You can stand up Talitha, if you want to and if you let people help you".

"You can't help her! No one can".

Shepard decided to take another tactic and slowly took a step closer. They were barely two feet apart when Talitha pulled her gun on the Commander again.

"Please! She can't be helped... she needs to forget".

"Let _me_ help you forget Talitha. I didn't have anyone to get me through the years of hurt after Mindoir, so let me give you what I never had". Shepard stepped forward. "Someone to care for you"

Talitha just continued to stare at Jane for a few more moments before dropping her gun onto the floor. "She would, like that" Talitha responded quietly. All it took was for Shepard to open her arms and the former slave flew forward into the hug. Shepard had lost everything that day on Mindoir: perhaps she could, one day, recover something special from all that was lost.

00

_Review._

_There will be a part 2 to this, later on, after a few months. I also found it intriguing that when you searched the Normandy Crash Site in Mass Effect 2 one of the names of the dead crew was called Talitha. _


End file.
